


Animal play

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Animal Themes, Anonymous Sex, Begging, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Body Modification, Dehumanization, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Sex Toys, brothel, excessive coming, rough tonges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: A patron goes to a very specialized whorehouse, where only the choicest boys are served and the most elite are serviced.





	Animal play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947613) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> All participants in this fic appear very eager, but the work this is based off of shows what they go through before coming to this home, hence the rape tag.
> 
> Edited and approved by the goddess herself: Udunie!

The brothel was unassuming, a solid grey facade in the middle of many of the busy streets, right around the corner from the financial district. It wasn’t suspicious for someone like him to be seen walking into the apartment building, people would just assume he lived there. 

This house had only opened a few months ago, and he hadn’t been in town for a good two weeks, but the establishment had been sending him teasing advertisements. Traveling between L.A and New York was tiring, and having just secured himself a sizable pay raise, he figured he deserved a reward.

He walked into the lobby and went straight for the doorman. The man gave him a pleasant smile. “Good evening sir, what can I do for you?” 

“I would like to go to the top floor, please?” 

“Yes of course, Sir, I will just need your name and payment.”

He went through the sign in process and was given a pass to make the elevator go all the way up. Instead of opening to a hallway like he assumed the other floors did, this one opened to a wide open space.

He stepped into the first floor, where people were already partaking in the services. The room was the whole floor, with random wall sections to give the feel of designated areas. The first lounge was full. The boys kneeling on cushions, some sucking off men in chairs, and others being fucked on the floor, squealing like pigs. One of them was free, and caught sight of him. The boy crawled over and knelt by his feet, looking up at him with desperate eyes. He wore a collar tight around his throat, as expected, with a nose hook pulled taunt over his head. When Joe made no move to touch him, he bent down to start licking at his shoes. Joe allowed this for a while, enjoying the way the boy’s smooth back bent to please him, though he wasn't a fan of the snorting that came out of his mouth. When he pulled away, the pig whined, but was better trained than to chase after him. Nothing was more annoying than a boy who couldn't take a hint. 

He walked over to a wall structure with some hooks and removed his shirt. There were also boys in the walls. Their asses were cushioned so they were exposed, with a little extra room for their cocks to stick out, constantly hard. Joe could guess confidently that on the other side, there was a line of glory holes. He slapped the ass nearest him absentmindedly. The boy tensed up, his cock twitched in excitement, and he chuckled at the high, muffled whines that accompanied it. He could spare a few minutes. He took off his pants and hung them with his shirt, jerking his cock until it was fully hard. As soon as he pressed into that tight hole, the boy behind the wall started moaning, like he had never been happier. He pushed into Joe with a passion, but there was no where for him to go. Three thrusts was all it took to have him coming, his ass jiggling with the force of it. The boy relaxed for a moment before starting up again, his cock staying hard. 

Joe smirked as he withdrew. The boy inside almost wailed at the lose, but that wasn’t his problem. He didn’t have an endless stamina, he needed to save for his favorites. 

There was a couch off to the side that only had three occupants, none of them customers. The one in the middle had his arms wrapped around two slim boys, both had been given hair bands with big fluffy cat ears to easily convey their purpose. The boy in the middle, the tags on his collar called him Bessie, had his head tilted over the back of the couch as the two kitties sucked on his nipples, theirs heads bobbing in tandem. Joe could see a trickle of creamy liquid run down one of their chins. A handler, seeing his interest, by the wall stepped forward and pulled both of them off the couch, they started mewling in protest, but as soon as they saw who it was, they quieted. Joe ignored them, he was more of a dog person, and took their place next to Bessie. His nipples were large, dusky and glistening with spit, tantalizing.

His milk was thin at first, Joe massaged at the base of his pec to get a thicker stream flowing into his mouth. Bessie moaned, placing his hand gently on Joe's bicep. He pulled away and snapped his fingers, getting the attention of the kittens. He pointed to the other nipple, and they quickly scrambled to comply, the small cute blonde getting there first. Bessie tangled his fingers in those soft curls, panting a litany of breathy whines. 

He tugged on Bessie’s free nipple. “Beg for it,” he ordered on a whim. 

Bessie groan, gathering up his breath to respond. “Please. They’re so full. Please, sir, it feels so good…” 

Joe pinched harder. "Is that how cows beg?" 

Bessie looked shocked, his thick eyebrows raising up under his bangs, He lowered his head and pitch. "Moooo," he bayed. Satisfied, Joe went back to sucking. Enjoying the sensations until the poor boy came a few times. Afterwards, Joe left him to float in his afterglow, his stomach full.

Joe passed by a small section of boys. All moving along giant dildos, some sucking on customers, all snorting and whining. Joe would have passed right by if he had not been stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Another client smiled pleasantly. "Excuse me, would you like to get in on a little bet my friend and I are having?"

"What is it?" Joe asked, not really interested, but knowing better than to dismiss any of the guests. This was a high class establishment, after all. 

The man pointed to the boys frantically riding the dildos. "They have a sort of betting game here. About which one will last the longest." He chuckled. "You know how these dumb sluts are."

Joe studied the boys, all moving up and down with a passion. All of them seemed deeply entrenched in their pleasure, but there was one, the second to the right, that was louder, rolling his eyes back every time he sank down, his beautiful pale skin slick with sweat. Joe watched intently, and he could see that his eyes lingered on them, more so than the others, and he read a sort of... smugness in his expression, though he obviously tried to hide it.

Joe pointed to him. "He's more focused on putting on a show than getting off," Joe said. Joe excepted the man to argue with him, but he just turned to his companion in complete smugness. Joe took that as his cue to move on. As he walked passed, the boy in question followed his movement with narrow eyes. 

He found his prize in the far corner of the room. In all the moans and the animal whining, Princess was fairly quiet. He was a beautiful , sinewy creature: pale, long limbed, dusted with moles. His companion, a sweet boy they had named Sunshine, currently had his hand shoved into his hole. Princess rocked back onto it casually, his back arched and taunt, his head bent back so his glazed amber eyes stared at the ceiling.

Sunshine saw him first, and smiled widely at him. He leaned over and kissed up Princess' spine. "Guest," he said. Princess whipped his head around, immediately zeroing in on him, his tongue poking out, showing off the split tips.

Joe gave him a fond smile while he tousled Sunshine's floppy black hair. "Well, aren't you two just lovely."

Sunshine leaned back to pull away, but Joe put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep going," he ordered. He held his dick out with his free hand, and Sunshine took it eagerly, thrusting his fist and sending Princess spiraling down into a moaning mess. Joe lifted his foot to rub along his cock, bumping up against something hard embedded in his balls. Probably a piercing. Princess's moans rose in pitch until he shuddered out his release. He slumped to the floor with a long contented sigh. Sunshine never missed a beat. He maneuvered around Princess so that he could press right against Joe's leg, rolling his hips slowly. His tongue was working tirelessly, big and soft against the underside of his cock. Joe thrust into his mouth, uncaring of his breathing. The boy was so sweet, his eyes wide and desperate as they looked up at him. Joe patted his head as he was brought to a leisurely orgasm.

Joe collapsed onto the nearest couch, the two curled up at his feet. Princess stared dazed like as he idly played with Sunshine's hair. "What do you guys do during the day?" Joe asked.

"Sleep," Sunshine responded, after a moment, Princess hummed in agreement, his eyes not focusing.

"Don't want to say hi to me, darling?" 

Princess's turned up to look up at him, hurt crossing over his feaish features. He sat up like he was going to say something, but then his face slackened, and his eyes glazed back over. He leaned forward, placing his chin on his knee and rubbing his cheek against his pants. 

"He doesn't talk much," Sunshine answered for him, cuddling up to his other leg. Princess didn't respond except to start kissing up his thigh. 

A man came into the area, smiling politely at Joe before turning his attention to Sunshine. “It’s time for your show,” he said. Sunshine cooed, wiggling like he couldn’t contain his excitement. He crawled after the man, who clipped a leash to his collar and pulled him toward the center, where more seating was available. 

Princess didn't seem to notice his friend's absence until Joe put a hand on his side, thumbing at the boy's swollen nipple. "Would you like to follow your friend?" he asked softly.

Princess hummed and nodded. Joe helped him to his feet, and they walked over to the section. Some men were already getting settled in, having their own pets kneeling at their feet, one of whom was the blonde kitty, busy lapping at a younger man's cock. Joe settled down next to him, pulling Princess into his lap. He whined as his ass hit the cushions, and started grinding down on nothing, his face crestfallen. Joe took pity on him and reached around, pulling him closer and sliding two fingers into him. Joe had to scrape around to feel his walls, but Princess was already grinding down on it.

The man left Sunshine right in the center. Who sat patiently and smiled at everyone as they waited. He blew a kiss to Princess, who giggled into Joe’s shoulder. The flirting ceased when they heard a loud bark. A few moments later, a large dog came barreling over, knocking Sunshine off his knees. It was a sleek Great Dane, happily licking at Sunshine’s face, who crooned under the attention, wrapping his arms around him. 

The dog pawed at Sunshine, and he enthusiastically rolled over onto his belly. The dog licked all over his back. Sunshine got up onto his knees, pressing his ass up desperately. His dog cock was falling out of its sheath, already slick. It took a few tries, but he pushed into Sunshine with one long, harsh thrust. The effect was instantaneous, Sunshine splattering come underneath him. The dog knew what it was doing, punching high pitched whines out of his bitch constantly. Some of the spectators were getting up to get better angles: Sunshine's flushed face, the dog's powerful hind legs, but Joe was good with his side view, seeing that large dick ploughing into him, making a beautiful slapping noise. 

Princess whined, drawing Joe's attention back to him. He was staring intently at the scene, his mouth hanging open as he panted. Joe chuckled and twisted his fingers, making Princess yelp, but he still rolled his hips down, coming from the stimulation. "You like your friend’s mate?" Princess nodded, biting his lip as Joe's fingers picked up again. "But they don't let you take him for a ride, do they?" Another nod. "Poor dear, I bet you would really like that big cock. It might actually fill this gaping cunt."

Princess whined as he tensed again, no more then a dribble of come leaking from his angry looking cock. He nuzzled into Joe's neck sweetly. "Yours," he mumbled. 

"Awwwww, you want my cock?" They both got distracted by the high pitched whining coming from the show. Sunshine's legs were hovering off the ground, so he was only supported by his elbows as he was fucked, hanging off the dogs cock. He jerked as the short, spastic thrusts tapered off, signaling they were tied together. They could clearly see the bulge in the boy's stomach, steadily growing as the dog emptied into him. Sunshine's face was the picture of bliss, his tongue hanging out, his eyes vacant.

Joe chuckled. "Looks like the show is over. We should go find a place to fix our little problem."

Princess squealed in delight. He grabbed at Joe's free hand and pulled him off the couch, leading him to yet another section of the room. A curtain partitioned it off from the rest of the areas and it contained a wall of toys with pillows and blankets stacked neatly with them. Princess immediately dropped to his knees, leaning over to show off his hole, pink and gaping, opening and closing to show off his slick insides. Joe smirked down at the sight. He walked over to the shelves of toys and contemplated his options, eventually he grabbed two pillows and a deep flesh light, and returned to his prize.

Princess blindly started pressing into his groin as soon as he knelt behind him, searching for his cock. Joe let him tease himself before taking out the the fleshlight and holding it so that Princess could see. The whine of disappointment was unmistakable, but Joe paid it no mind. He carefully fed the narrow end through the gauge on Princess's balls, it fit perfectly. He grabbed a tube of lube and coated his hand in it, and as he slid his cock into the fake pussy, he pushed his whole fist into the real one. 

Princess reacted like a dream, thrusting himself on Joe's fist, making the fleshlight pull pleasantly on his cock. He only had to do short jerky thrusts, letting Princess do all the hard work. He had no rhythm, and Joe enjoyed the unpredictability, 

"That's right, Princess, does this make you feel better?" Princess was too absorbed in his own pleasure to respond. "God you're just so sensitive. Where do they find such desperate sluts?" 

Joe was getting close. He pulled out of both holes, uncaring how rough he was, and didn't even give Princess time to be empty before he was shoving his cock into that saggy cunt. Princess redoubled his efforts, with Joe meeting him halfway. Princess's whining rose with the tightness of his hole, giving ample warning before the muscles started convulsing on his dick, pulling the orgasm from him. It was a whole body affair, he was almost as bad as Princess, who was basically a puddle on the floor. 

Joe took him in, catching his breath. He contemplated going back out and finding something else entertaining, but then Princess curled up on his side, finally sated. Joe thought that wasn't a half bad idea, so he grabbed a blanket, and joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guess who each person is, I will be very impressed.
> 
> If you want to come talk to me, you can find me at [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
